JDE: Metal Mouth's Revenge
by bluecatcinema
Summary: Metal Mouth is out for payback, and he's found a surefire way to get it...
1. Kidnapping and Theft

**JDE: Metal Mouth's Revenge**

**Chapter One: Kidnapping And Theft**

The Bronze Boarder, a being from being the stars, soared across the skies of Earth. In order to protect this world, he had rebelled against his master, Gastricus, and as a result, he had found himself exiled to that very planet. Though he held no regrets about his decision, the Boarder, who held long travelled the spaceways freely, found himself constrained by the limited space of this single, small world.

As he soared over middle Europe, his melancholy thoughts were broken by a plaintive cry from below. Looking down, the Boarder spotted a person wrapped in a cloak, one who was clearly lost in the snowy wasteland.

"Help!" Croaked the cloaked figure. "Someone, please... help me!"

The kind-hearted Boarder flew down to the ailing figure.

"I will help you." He pulled the lost man onto his board. "Just tell me where you wish to go."

"Over there." The figure pointed a trembling finger to the east.

The Boarder and his passenger soared across the forest of pine trees, to find a small log cabin at the base of a mountain.

"Thak you, stranger." The cloaked man opened the cabin door, revealing two empty rocking chairs by an unlit fireplace. "Please, join me inside. Join me by the fire."

The Boarder had no need for rest or warmth; The power given to him by Gastricus kept him eternally energised, without the need for food or sleep. Nonetheless, he could not deny the poor man's hospitality. He sat on the chair closest to the door. After lighting the wood in the fireplace, the cloaked man sat in the chair opposite.

"Are you comfortable, stranger?" He asked.

"Yes, I am." The Boarder replied.

"Not for long." The cloaked man hissed.

Before the Boarder could react to this odd statement, the cloaked one pushed the underside of his armrest. Sudenly, restraints clamped down on the Boarder's wrists, at the same time as wires extended from the back of the chair, plugging into the one alongside it. Helmets of some kind descended on the heads of the cloaked one and the Boarder from a hidden compartment in the ceiling, and the next thing the Boarder knew, he was feeling unendurable agony.

"AAAAARGH!" The Boarder screamed, having never felt pain in many years, let alone pain this great.

**"Yes!"** The cloak figure roared.

The Boarder felt his strength draining out of him, and being poured into the cloaked one.

"How..." He groaned.

"I have been watching you for some time now, my chromed compatriot." The cloaked one sneered. "I have analysed your powers, and discovered a way to strip you of them, and implant them within myself."

"Why...?" The Boarder wheezed.

"It's a long story." The cloaked one lowered his hood, revealing a mouth full of golden teeth. "But the short answer is... revenge! Soon, I, Metal Mouth, shall destroy the Justice Ducks, once and for all. And you, my gullible friend, practically handed me the means to do so!"

"Noooo..." The Boarder whispered, before falling into unconsciousness.

The last sound the Boarder heard was Metal Mouth's diabolical laughter.

**To Be Continued...**

_(Darkwing Duck and all associated characters are the property of Disney.)_


	2. Assault and Battery

**JDE: Metal Mouth's Revenge**

**Chapter Two: Assault and Battery**

It was early evening in Saint Canard. Within the Justice Ducks' headquarters, Quiverwing Quack and Straight Arrow, in their civillian guises of Gosalyn Mallard and Honker Muddlefoot, were packing for a romantic weekend away. It had been a slow couple of weeks, crimewise, so the couple decided to take the opportunity to be alone together.

"You sure you and the others will be okay by yourselves?" Gosalyn asked Aqueous, her erstwhile teammate, who was currently on monitor duty.

"Fear not." Aqueous smiled. "The greatest danger we would face is being bored to death. Go, enjoy yourselves."

"Oh, we will." Gosalyn snuggled up to Honker.

"We'll be back on Monday." Honker smiled. "Sadly."

After the pair had left, Aqueous, acknowledging the lack of crime detected in the city, decided to busy himself in the gym. Normally, he'd spar with his teammates, but Gizmoduck 2.0 and Spellbound had also taken advantage of the lull in crime to attend to personal matters, so Aqueous resorted to using the equipment instead. After lifting some titanium weights, he went to work on a punching bag. The bag had been specially designed by McDuck Industries, becoming harder or softer depending on the strength of the user.

"An adequate workout." Aqueous said to himself. "What I wouldn't give for a opponant that hits back..."

Suddenly, the wall of the gym was blasted open by a burst of energy. When the dust settled, Aqueous saw Metal Mouth, riding on the Bronze Boarder's board.

"Ask, and ye shall receive." Metal Mouth quipped.

"You!" Aqueous growled.

"Surprised to see me?" Metal Mouth asked.

"Indeed." Aqueous nodded. "Even more so to see your mode of transportation. What did you do to the Bronze Boarder?"

"That is none of your concern." Metal Mouth sneered. "Your more pressing worry should be what I am about to do to _you_!"

Metal Mouth thrust one hand forward, releasing an orb of energy. Leaping to one side, Aqueous dodged the blast and went for his trusty trident. Charging Metal Mouth, Aqueous used the trident as a pole vault, bringing his feet into Metal Mouth's face. The impact thrust the villain onto the rooftop of an adjacent building.

"Impressive, brute." Metal Mouth sneered. "But surely, even your barbaric mind realises that you are no match for me in my current state."

"I am a warrior, villain." Aqueous retorted. "I never yield."

"Admirable." Metal Mouth admitted. "But foolish!"

Metal Mouth unleashed another energy blast, sending Aqueous flying into a neon sign. His shell taking the brunt of the impact, Aqueous grabbed some sparking electric wires. As Metal Mouth flew up to attack, Aqueous leapt down, wrapping the wires around the villain. The current barely phased him.

"Pathetic." Metal Mouth spat, as he broke free of the wire, creating a shockwave that sent Aqueous flying.

Using his trident, Aqueous anchored himself to a nearby building. Flipping onto the roof, he spotted an iron girder, left over from a construction job. As Metal Mouth charged him, she swung the girder, catching him on the temple. He then leapt onto the board, throwing punches and trident jabs at point blank range, with Metal Mouth too shaken from the girder hit to effectively use his new-found powers.

"You may have the Boarder's powers, but you do not have his experience!" Aqueous taunted, as he dodged another energy blast.

With it's rider unable to focus, the board flew out of control, finally coming down in the city park. After the crash, Aqueous grabbed Metal Mouth, pinning his arms at the sides.

"I'll only ask you one more time." Aqueous snarled. "Where is the Boarder?"

"You brine-soaked baboon!" Metal Mouth snarled.

Beams of light erupted from Metal Mouth's eyes, enveloping Aqueous' body.

"What... is... this?" Aqueous groaned, feeling as if his entire body was growing heavy.

"I've slowed down your metabolism." Metal Mouth smirked, pulling himself free from Aqueous' grip. "Soon, you will become little more then a living statue. Now, if you'll excuse, I have more pressing matters to attend to... Old friends to visit, shall we say?"

Aqueous tried to speak out, but his metabolism had slowed to the point where he could barely move his jaw.

Climbing back on the board, Metal Mouth flew off into the night sky, leaving the frozen Aqueous to fear for his friends' lives.

**To Be Continued...**

_(Darkwing Duck and all associated characters are the property of Disney.)_


	3. The Jaws of Defeat

**JDE: Metal Mouth's Revenge**

**Chapter Three: The Jaws of Defeat**

Mystica McCawber and Felina Crackshell, the civillian identities of Spellbound and Gizmoduck 2.0, walked through the park, having crossed paths after attending to their personal business.

"So, how are your folks doing?" Felina asked.

"Pretty well." Mystica replied. "How'd your board meeting go?"

"The way I wanted, of course." Felina smiled smugly. "They may as well call it a _chess_ boardroom, with all those pawns on it."

The two then chanced upon the frozen body of Aqueous.

"Hey, big guy." Felina greeted her teammate. "What are you doing out here? I thought you were on monitor duty?" When Aqueous did not respond, she tapped him on the head. "Aqueous?"

Mystica placed the side of her head on his chest.

"His heartbeat... It's practically nonexistant." She proclaimed.

"Can't we do something?" Felina asked worriedly.

"Maybe..." Mystica raised her hands, which were starting to glow. _"Extremitus locomorto!"_

The glow on Mystica's hands enveloped Aqueous' body, then faded. A moment later, Aqueous started to move.

"Good job, Myst." Felina congratulated her. "Aqueous, who or what did this to you?"

"Metal... Mouth..." Aqueous spoke slowly, his body not yet back to full speed.

"Metal Mouth?" Mystica asked. "I thought he was in a coma."

"He got better." Aqueous grimaced. "Somehow, he has gained the Bronze Boarder's powers. We must get to Gosalyn and Honker before he does!"

"And how exactly do you propose we outmanoeuvre someone on a flying skateboard?" Felina asked mockingly.

"Simple." Mystica grinned. "We know where his targets are."

Miles away, within a rustic cabin in a picturesque valley, Gosalyn and Honker were still unpacking their suitcases. Honker pulled a very skimpy night dress out of Gosalyn's suitcase.

"I don't think this will afford you much protection from the elements, dear." He said ironically.

"I'll take my chances." Gosalyn grinned back.

Suddemly, the cabin wall caved in, revealing Metal Mouth, who had finally tracked them down.

"Surprised to see me?" He asked wickedly.

"Mikaal." Honker spat.

"Did you really think your puny mind could incapacitate mine forever?" Metal Mouth spat. "Well, you were wrong. Now, I will have my revenge!"

"We'l be the ones taking revenge, tin-teeth." Gosalyn roared, drawing her trusty bow from her suitcase. "For whatever it was you did to the Boarder!"

Gosalyn fired, releasing a flare arrow which blinded Metal Mouth.

"You came prepared, I see." Honker noted, as he pulled his crossbow out of his suitcase.

"Great minds think alike." Gosalyn smiled. "Now, let's take 'im down!"

The two archers fired explosive arrows at Metal Mouth... who formed an energy shield around him, which took the force of the weapons.

"You cannot win." Metal Mouth snarled. "My genius was always superior to yours, Muddlefoot, and now, I have the raw power to match!"

"You like it raw, tough guy? Then take it, raw!"

A miniature guided missile suddenly impacted on Metal Mouth's back, blasting him across the cabin, and right through the wall. Gosalyn and Honker raced outside, discovering that their teammates had arrived.

"Sorry to interrupt your romantic getaway." Gizmoduck 2.0 said, her missile turret still smoking.

"Don't worry about it." Gosalyn smiled. "The mood had already died."

Having brought their suitcases outside, Gosalyn and Honker pulled out and donned their costumes, just in time to behold a slightly singed Metal Mouth rising above the cabin.

"The gang's all here." Metal Mouth sneered. "Like pins, waiting for me to bowl them over."

"We'll just see about, smiley." Quiverwing quipped back.

Gizmoduck 2.0 launched more of her miniature missiles. With a wave of his hand, Metal Mouth turned them to stone. As the stone projectile fell harmlessly to Earth, Quiverwing, Straight Arrow and Aqueous flung their arrows and trident. Metal Mouth held out his hand, stopping them in mid-air. With a gesture, he turned them around, flinging them in reverse.

As her teammates ran for cover, Spellbound threw a mystic bolt at Metal Mouth, who caught it in his hand.

"Foolish magician." Metal Mouth sneered. "You can't make me disappear."

With that, Metal Mouth threw the ball of magic into the distance, where it exploded behind a nearby hill.

"Now, let's all go for a spin!" He roared.

Spinning the board in place, Metal Mouth created a tornado, sucking up the Justice Ducks and throw them back to the ground.

"Had enough, yet?" Metal Mouth sneered.

Aqueous was about to retalite when Straight Arrow stepped in front of him.

"Yes." He said simply.

"What?" Aqueous gasped. "Have you gone mad?"

"No, I've gone sensible." Straight Arrow declared. "We cannot defeat Mikaal, so it's pointless to try."

"My, how refreshingly realistic of you, Muddlefoot." Mikaal smirked. "In light of this, I shall spare you all... so that you can watch as I subjugate the world, knowing there is nothing you can do to stop me!"

Laughing maniacally, Metal Mouth flew off into the distance.

"You'd better have a good explanation for that, mister." Gizmoduck 2.0 eyed Straight Arrow resentfully.

"He does." Quiverwing grinned, recognising the look on her boyfriend's face.

"Then tell us!" Spellbound demanded.

"During the fight, I noticed Mikaal passed up several opportunities to finish us off." Straight Arrow explained.

"I see." Aqueous nodded. "So when you realised he had no interest in slaying us, you decided to play along."

"Right." Straight Arrow grinned. "I played to his vanity."

"And when you play to _his_ vanity, you're playing to a full house." Quiverwing smirked.

"So, now what?" Spellbound asked.

"Mikaal thinks he's defeated us." Straight Arrow told his teammates. "He'll become complacent, ignore us... giving me ample time to figure out how to remove the Boarder's powers from him."

"Exactly." Quiverwing nodded. "It ain't over yet, team!"

**To Be Continued...**

_(Darkwing Duck and all associated characters are the property of Disney.)_


	4. Repossession

**JDE: Metal Mouth's Revenge**

**Chapter Four: Repossession**

Somewhere in eastern Europe, the malevolent Metal Mouth was doing battle with Russia's very own superpowered defender, Quantum Sheep. The hero had been coated in alien metal as part of a military experiment, and could now fire bursts of radiation from his hands, but even his powers paled in comparison to the cosmic energies Metal Mouth had stolen.

"This isn't even sport!" Metal Mouth gloated, as Quantum Sheep's blasts glanced off his chest.

"I vill give you sport, willain!" Quantum Sheep spat back in a thick russian accent.

Quantum Sheep produced a gigantic sphere of energy, then flung it at Metal Mouth. The villain caught the sphere and absorbed it into his hand. Raising his other arm, he fired a sphere the exact size at Quantum Sheep, blasting him out of the sky.

"So much for Russia's great hero." Metal Mouth sneered. "Perhaps I will find better entertainment in China."

And with that, Metal Mouth flew away, leaving Quantum Sheep's prone body in a crater on the ground.

Meanwhile, back in St. Canard, Aqueous was watching news footage of Metal Mouth's rampage with great anger. A warrior such as he despised inaction, but until Straight Arrow figured out a way to remove Metal Mouth's stolen powers, he had no choice but to remain where he was.

Suddenly, a small bat-shaped device flew into the room.

"What the..." Aqueous inquired, as the device strafed him.

The device blasted Aqueous with an energy beam. Enraged, Aqueous made to strike back, but found his strength sapped. He missed, barely cracking the wall as he struck it instead.

"Not bad, for a test run." Straight Arrow smiled as he entered the room.

"That... thing is yours?" Aqueous huffed.

"Sorry I had to use you as a guinea pig, my friend." Straight Arrow apologised.

"Not as sorry as you're going to be!" Aqueous roared, swinging again. The punch lost momentum, and Aqueous fell onto Straight Arrow.

"Just as I theorised." Straight Arrow smiled. "You're still weak as a kitten. And if my energy-draining Laserwing can do this to a powerhouse like you, imagine what it will do to Mikaal."

"You really think that little thing can stop him?" Spellbound asked, her and the rest of the Justice Ducks having been drawn by the commotion.

"This is a just a prototype." Straight Arrow declared, taking the device in his hand. "The real device will be much larger and far more powerful, and as a matter of fact, it's true purpose isn't to weaken Mikaal; It's to make him angry.

"Great idea." Gizmoduck 2.0 said sarcastically. "What's your follow-up strategy: Giving him a wedgie?"

"I say we trust him." Quiverwing smiled. "That big brain of his hasn't let us down yet."

"Just as long as we stop old tin grin," Gizmoduck 2.0 grumbled. "It's all over the news. He's been wreaking havoc everywhere, and kicking the butts of anyone brave enough to challenge him."

"Don't worry." Straight Arrow smiled. "If my plan works, it'll stop him and return the Boarder's powers to their rightful owner."

In a matter of days, the real Laserwing was complete. The Justice Ducks loaded it into their McDuck Industries jet, and took off.

"Now, all we have to do is lure Mikaal to us." Straight Arrow declared.

"And how do we do that?" Quiverwing asked.

"Quite simple, really." Straight Arrow typed into the ship's computer. "By transmitting an ultrasonic signal. Mikaal's enhanced hearing will soon pick it up."

Before long, the jet was suddenly rocked by a powerful force.

"Nice plan." Gizmoduck 2.0 sniped.

Evading Metal Mouth's second attack, the Justice Duck's landed. As they disembarked from their jet, Metal Mouth hovered down to them.

"What is this?" Metal Mouth snarled.

"We've come to stop you, Mikaal." Straight Arrow declared.

Metal Mouth roared with laughter.

"You fool!" He chuckled. "Haven't you learned by now that I am invincible?"

"We'll just see about that." Straight Arrow smirked, pulling out the Laserwing's remote control device.

At the push of a button, the Laserwing emerged from the jet's rear, and flew above Metal Mouth.

"Nice toy." Metal Mouth sneered.

"Let me show you what it can do." Straight Arrow pushed another button the remote.

The Laserwing rained down a stream of light on Metal Mouth. In his arrogance, the villain hadn't even bothered to move, and was now paying the price.

"No... What is this..." Metal Mouth groaned, as a generous portion of his stolen energies drained away.

"Impressed yet, Mikaal?" Straight Arrow taunted his adversary.

"You... dare?" Metal Mouth roared. "I will smash your toy to pieces!"

Metal Mouth flew up to the Laserwing. In response, Straight Arrow directed his creation upwards, higher and higher, until it reached the stratosphere.

As the device left Earth's atmosphere, Metal Mouth followed, only to find himself struggling against some unseen force, slowing down greatly.

What... ?" He groaned, pushing harder and harder. "Is this your doing, Muddlefoot? Whatever it is, it will not stop me..."

Metal Mouth kept pushing, finally managing to breach the invisible barrier. As he did, he felt the universal energy being forced out his body. The board suddenly stopped in mid-air, flinging Metal Mouth from it.

"NOOOOOO!" Metal Mouth screamed, as he fell back down to Earth.

Back on the ground, the Justice Ducks saw a great flash of light.

"What just happened?" Spellbound asked.

"My plan worked." Straight Arrow grinned. "Look!"

The Justice Ducks beheld the unmistakable sight of the bronze board flying through the air.

"Follow that board!" Quiverwing ordered.

Getting into the jet, the Justice Ducks followed the board across the ocean, where it made a beeline for a disused cabin by a pine forest. As it crashed through the cabin's roof, there was a another flash of light. By the time the Justice Ducks landed and disembarked, the Bronze Boarder had emerged, his powers restored to him.

"Thank you, my friends." The Boarder grinned.

"Okay, what just happened?" Gizmoduck 2.0 asked.

"Yes, what exactly did you do?" Aqueous asked Straight Arrow.

"It's not what I did, it's what Gastricus did." Straight Arrow admitted. "When he exiled the Boarder to Earth, he also formed an anti-universal energy barrier around the planet, to ensure he could never leave.

"Indeed." The Boarder nodded. "Although unseeable, it's walls are thicker then the strongest metal in the universe."

"My instruments detected it a few days ago." Straight Arrow continued. "I surmised that if I tricked Mikaal into trying to breach it, the Boarder's powers would be separated from him."

"Good call." Quiverwing smiled.

"I feel I must apologise, my friends." The Boarder said glumly.

"Apologise?" Spellbound asked, "For what?"

"For my folly." The Boarder replied. "I was blind to the evil that exists in this world. I allowed Metal Mouth to deceive me, and the whole planet paid the price."

"Don't worry about it." Quiverwing patted his shoulder. "We all make mistakes."

"I still have much to learn about you Earthlings." The Boarder admitted. "Perhaps someday, I will understand."

"Perhaps someday, we all will." Straight Arrow said hopefully.

"So, think we've seen the last of Metal Mouth?" Gizmoduck 2.0 asked.

"Perhaps." Straight Arrow replied. "But, knowing Mikaal, he probably still had a trick or two up his sleeve."

"If he ever _does_ come back, we will be ready for him." Aqueous declared.

"Agreed." Quiverwing smiled, putting her arm around Straight Arrow's shoulder. "In the meantime, what say we give that romantic getaway another shot?"

"Gladly." Straight Arrow grinned. "Are you three good to watch over St. Canard for a while?"

"As long as someone else takes monitor duty." Aqueous said sourly. "I've enough of standing still to last a lifetime, if you know what I mean?"

Everyone laughed at Aqueous' statement. Even the Bronze Boarder let out a chuckle.

**The End.**

_(Darkwing Duck and all associated characters are the property of Disney.)_


End file.
